


asexual peter- drabble

by hold_our_destiny



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Asexual Peter, Coming Out, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Movie Nights, Tony Stark acting as Peter Parkers parental figure, asexual week, its cute, its not the best but here ya go, peter parker and tony stark - Freeform, quick thing i wrote, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 16:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hold_our_destiny/pseuds/hold_our_destiny
Summary: peter and the team have a movie night, things get weird





	asexual peter- drabble

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about how rough this is, i wrote it really late at night and only edited parts of it

“Steve! Truth or dare” the team looked at steve. After gathering for a movie and games night, the team had decided on monopoly and truth or dare, then a movie afterwards. Of course, being the billionaire that he is, tony won monopoly. They had had a few rounds of truth or dare already, everyone holding back on the dares since there was a minor present.

“I'll go with dare” steve said with a chuckle, natasha smirked before answering.

“I dare you… to take your shirt off” a few people chuckled as steve took his shirt off, sam wolf whistling and making steve burst into laughter.

“Okay okay, peter” he turned to peter, smiling “truth or dare.” 

“Truth” peter answered immediately.

“Are you not feeling daring tonight, kid?” steve smirked and bucky chuckled

“Oh come on, you know i'm always daring” peter responded with a wink

“Okay then, i'll give you a truth. Have you done it yet?” sam burst out laughing at that. Peter looked around, a blush rising to his cheeks.

“What?” bucky turned to peter, seeing his confusion.

“You know, have you done it yet? Have you lost your V-card?” he could barely hold in his laughter. Tony decided to speak up at that.

“Kid, its okay, you don't need to answer that. We can just finish the game and watch a movie or something.” 

“No, its okay. If you guys really want to know- no, I haven't done it yet” peter was blushing so much now that Tony was worried his cheeks would burst.

“Okay” natasha clapped and stood up, not allowing anyone any time to react, “lets watch a movie, i'll get popcorn”

The team ended up in various positions on the chairs around the tv, sam and bucky fought over the beanbag chair, they ended up sitting on each other. Natasha and bruce were sat on chairs next to each other, Steve and Tony were sat on opposite sides of the sofa directly opposite the tv with a part of a spiderling in each of their laps. Peter was already falling asleep with tony combing his hand through his curls. Natasha and bucky debated on the movie before deciding on ‘alex strangelove’. Everyone relaxed back as it started playing.

Peter was on the edge of consciousness when he snapped his eyes shut, the movie was showing a sex scene. He slightly tensed up and closed his eyes tight as the scene went on, no one else was batting an eye. If tony could tell he was tense, he didn't mention it. He was still carding his hand through peters curls, as he had been doing for the past hour.

The scene ended and peter relaxed fully, trying to block out the rest of the movie, he closed his eyes and tried his best to go to sleep.

Peter opened his eyes slowly as he felt himself being carried. He looked up and saw tony, leaning his head back again and relaxing. He opened his eyes again as Tony put him down in his bed, the light not on yet.

“Hey tony” peter whispered

“Hey kiddo, thought you woke up on the way here” tony sat on the edge of peter’s bed and smiled.

“Yeah,”

“You okay, kiddo?” Tony's eyes shined with worry.

“Yeah, im okay” peter smiled as best he could, trying to reassure tony.

Tony got up and nodded.

“Tony?” Peter called out before Tony could leave..

“Yeah pete?” 

“Can I talk to you about something?” Tony walked back to the bed, sitting down again, his eyes showing worry yet again.

“Of course”

“Well- i've been meaning to talk to you about it for a while. I was thinking a lot a few months ago about… sex and stuff” peter cringed thinking about it. He took a breath before saying any more.

“Its okay kiddo, take your time” tony put his hand on peter’s arm and peter sat up, looking tony in the eyes in the almost-darkness. Tony could see the trace of tears shining in peters eyes, it only worried him more.

“So- uh- i was thinking about it. And i found out that i didn't really… want to have sex. Im- im asexual. Thats what im trying to say.`` Peter had a few tears rolling down his cheeks now.

“Oh kiddo” tony leaned forward and pulled peter towards his chest. Peter was crying more now, it was breaking tony’s heart. 

“Hey, it's okay. I don't think of you any different if that's what you're worried about. I'm okay with you being whatever you want to be” peter leaned back and wiped his eyes, looking at tony and smiling.

“Really?”

“Of course, kiddo, id support you with anything- as long as it's not drugs or alcohol of course, you know where that can lead.” Tony chuckled and Peter smiled wider, leaning forward to hug tony again. They stayed like that for a while before pulling away.

“Goodnight kiddo” tony stood up and walked to the door, he smiled at peter before closing it, leading peter in darkness. 

Peter laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes, slowly drifting into sleep, still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @irondad-is-cannon-bitch
> 
> have a good day
> 
> comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
